Danganronpa Less Hope, More Despair Prologue - Welcome to the New Academy!
Ruru wakes up in the middle of a classroom. His only thought is: Where am I?. He then thinks: I should see if I can find someone else.... He then starts walking through the hallways, shouting: Hello?!?!. Ruru ends up in the courtyard, meeting 6 out of the 16 students there. A girl says: "Oh! I see you're awake! Hi! I'm Emilia Nakamura, the Ultimate Baker!" Another girl replies: "Hello, I'm Jenna Sato, Ultimate Student Council President." A transgender student shouts: "Hi! I'm Gary Ito! The Ultimate Cheerleader! A shy, depressed girl moans: "H-Hi...I'm Rora Amari, the Ultimate Occultist..." A serious guy answers: "Hi...I'm Zuichi Yamamoto, the Ultimate Sewing Prodigy..." And the final boy in the group shyly says: "Hi, I'm Benly Saitou, the Ultimate Illusionist." Ruru: "Hi! I'm Ruru Tanaka, the Ultimate YouTuber!" Monokuma pops out of nowhere. Monokuma: "And there's me! Your host for this amazing event! I am the famous MONOKUMA HIMSELF! And welcome to the annual Killing School Party! How this works is that you all kill each other until one remains. Among you there are two masterminds! And there are more people you haven't met, so get to exploring! Bye!" Monokuma disappears. Emilia and Zuichi walk away from the group. Gary: "This can't be true!" Ruru: "Well, he said there are others to find, so... We should go find them. Let's go." He walks with the rest of the group. The group meets 3 more students, two girls and one boy. A girl worries: "Please don't kill us!" Ruru: "We're not here to hurt you. We got stuck in this game, too." The other girl, possibly the other girl's twin, says: "Hi! I'm Rocket Takahashi, the Ultimate Candymaker!" The previous girl then replies: "And I'm Rocky Takahashi! The Ultimate Stargazer!" Then the boy madly replies: "Name's Haruto Nakajima. The Ultimate Delinquent." Ruru: "Well how nice to meet you! How about we all meet in the gym for a getting-to-know-each-other party?" Rocket: "Sure!" Rocky: "Yeah!" Haruto: "Fine..." Rocky: "Bye!" Rocket: "See you there!" Haruto: "See ya.." The three walk away into the gym. Gary: "I think we'll go help set up!" Ruru: "Bye everyone!" Gary, Jenna, and Rora walk into the gym, but Benly doesn't move a muscle. Ruru: "(to Benly) You don't want to go?" Benly: "No, I'd rather stay with you..." Ruru: "Ok then! Let's go!" The two walk towards the next and final group of students. A girl, with her friends in fight stances and worried poses, yells: "Stay away from us!" Ruru: "Calm down! We're not here to hurt you!" The girl replies: "I'm glad! I'm Raiyna Mineroka, the Ultimate Teacher. These people are Hayanari Ogasawara, Karo Sakaguchi, and Rojin Takemoto. (she points to three boys next to her) They're the Ultimate Athlete, Bully, and Coach! And this is Andrea Matsuo and Jisella Kubota! (she points to two girls behind her) They're the Ultimate Fashion Designer and Dancer!" Ruru: "Well it's nice to meet all of you! Come and join the rest of us in the gym for a party!" Raiyna: "Ok then, let's go!" Prologue End